fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Odd Encounter
---- "Shit! Where did he go?" Mumbled a red haired girl as she ran through a back alley. She was wearing a black t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of short shorts, black and white striped socks that reach up to her thighs, yellow sneakers and a pair of earrings. She made it to a fork, then stopped. Standing in the junction of the three paths, she looked down both of the two new paths. To her right was the main street, to her left was more alleys. -CRASH- Just as she was about to turn right, she heard a loud noise coming from her left. "Gotcha." She said with a smirk as she turned to run down the left path. At the end of this path was a tall man standing up. He was wearing a black touque with long, wavy brown hair coming out of it, a baggy sweater, a pair of jeans and had a pair of runners on. He turned around, only to see the red haired girl catch up to him, stopping ten feet from him. "Fuck. You already caught up to me?" "Heh. You're pretty fast, for a big guy. But Claude, this is the end of the line... Wow, that sounded really cliché." It was true. Behind the guy named Claude, and the reason for the crashing sound, was a dead end. It would seem as if he ran right into it. However, in the middle of the two of them was a turn that could prove to be an escape for the large man. "End of the line? HA! What's going to stop me, you're weak wind? You wizards are all the same, you think you're so superior to the rest of us, but you're still just a weak little girl." Claude rambled as he started to step forward. "Heh. You're right, my wind is weak, but it's still strong enough to beat you." She put he two arms out in front of her, pointed at Claude. "Gale Force..." "What's with all the noise so early in the morning? People are trying to sleep, you know?" A young man said as he walked between the two, facing Claude. "... Hurricane!" The girl said as a Magic Circle formed in front of her hands, with a massive wind being expelled from it. The wind hit the young man who walked into the wrong area at the wrong time, sending him flying right at the large man. Their heads hit, with the young mans head being propelled by the girls spell, Claude got pushed back, causing the back of his head to hit the wall behind him. The combination of the two hits to his head caused him to drop like a sack of potatoes. "What the... Where did that guy come from? Oh well, he helped me stop that guy, so to speak. I'll have to thank/apologize to him after I finish this job. Umm, if he's still alive that is." She walked up to Claude, grabbed his sweater with wind spiraling around her arms, then picked him, carrying him to the main street. "But shit. I really need to work on my Wind Magic. That last attack used up most of my Magic Power, and it wasn't even all that powerful. It's not very efficient yet." There the police were waiting, whereupon they arrested him and took him into custody. One of the policemen stayed behind to conclude their business with the girl. "Thank you for your help with that. He's been alluding us for quite some time now. You Mages are really something. Here's your pay. Bye now." He said as he handed over 160,000 Jewels. "Well, I guess I should see if that guy is okay." Putting her money away she walked back into the alley. "Hmm, he hasn't moved at all. Maybe he is dead." She said as she approached him, but when she got close enough, she noticed that his eyes were open. "Oh, so you're awake? Hey guy, why haven't you moved?" Being this close, she got a good look at him. He had long, dirty blonde hair (probably longer than hers) and a scraggly beard. He was wearing a black shirt and a black and white plaid pair of pants (pajamas?) and some flip flops. What a sloppy appearance. "..." "Hey buddy, are you listening?" She asked, this time kicking him. "What the... Are you talking to me?" "Of course I am. There isn't anyone else around here. Now why haven't you moved?" "Huh? Because I'm tired. Right now I'm trying to decide whether or not I'm too awake to fall back asleep... Well, at least I was until you kicked me. Why are you talking to me again? (Damn. I guess I won't be falling back asleep.)" He said while rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Why!?! I'm trying to apologize for sending you crashing head first into that giant back there. Geez!" "Oh. That was you? Well, I've got a hard head, so that didn't bother me much, but if you wanted to apologize for waking me up at this ungodly hour, you could pay for my breakfast." He said standing up. "Ungodly hour? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration, you do realize that it's noon, right?" "Really? Does that mean that they've stopped serving breakfast?" He said, suddenly depressed. The fact that this strange man got so sad when he found out that he might not be able to have breakfast confused her, calming her down a little. "Umm, well most places would have stopped, but I think that there's a place near here that serves breakfast all day..." "All right! Let's go there!" ---- "Umm, I'll have pancakes, french toast, hash browns and a side of bacon... Oh yeah, and, um, well, I guess a bowl of fruit." He said to the waitress. "What the hell! Are you trying to spend all of my pay on this meal?" "What are you talking about? This is my usual breakfast, well, except for the fruit, but I'd get in trouble if I didn't get that." "What? N-never mind." She said shaking her head. "Anyway, my name is Alina. Nice to meet you, sort of." Putting out her hand to shake. "Hello, I guess. Nice to meet you too, since I'm getting a free meal from it. Gotta love free." He said shaking her hand. "Umm, this is kind of where you're supposed to tell me your name." "Oh, really? Huh." "Introduce yourself!" Alina was furious now. "Oh! Right. My name's Parcel, and I'm, a bum? I guess I am, huh? Hahaha that must be unfortunate for you, having to treat a hobo to breakfast." "Ahh, so you feel my pain, huh? Wait, you didn't even realize that you were a bum?" "Well, it never occurred to me. I got kicked out of my parents house last year, and I guess I've been living on the streets since then. Wow, I've been living on the streets for a year now?" "Why did you get kicked out?" "Uhh, who knows? Maybe my mom wanted me to get a job." Parcel said, scratching his head. "That didn't seem to work." "Haha I guess not, eh? Hehahaha. Well, recently we were talking about maybe thinking about possibly trying to look for a job, but we don't know where to look. I mean, where does a Mage look for a job?" "Maybe thinking about possibly trying to? That is really indecisive. And, we? You mean you and your mom?" "Haha naw, me and Su. Oooh, foods hear!" Parcel answered as the waitress came with his food. "Hey Su, your brekky's here. Come on out." He said, having pulled his shirt collar out, into his shirt. "Su...?" That's when a small monkey came out the top of shirt, jumped onto the table and started eating the fruit. "Itadakima~su." Parcel said before buttering his french toast and pancakes. "... What? A freakin' monkey just came out of your shirt! What the hell?" "Well, to be specific, he's an emperor tamarin, but it wouldn't be incorrect to call him a monkey." "That's not what matters! What matters is that it came out of your shirt! Seriously, what the hell?" Yelled Alina, getting mad once again. "Shhh. We're in a restaurant. Don't go causing a scene." -Deep breaths- "Okay. Now, please tell me. What the hell?" "Hmm, well, this is Subash. He doesn't particularly like danger, so he hid away when you attacked us, and I guess he didn't feel safe being around you, since he stayed hidden until now. Probably thought you might attack again out of nowhere." "Geez. I'm already buying you breakfast as an apology." "Oh, I don't care about that, but he's pretty antisocial. The only one he likes is me. He'll bite anyone else who so much as touches him." "That's pretty dangerous. You shouldn't keep a pet that bites people like that." "Oh no. You must be mistaken. Su isn't a pet, he's my friend." "O~kay... But beside that, how come if he was in your shirt this whole time, I couldn't see him in there? There definitely wasn't anything in there before." "Oh, he wasn't in my shirt. He was in, well, I guess, a pocket dimension? That was in my shirt." Parcel said, finishing his pancakes, leaving just his french toast left. "A pocket dimension? Wait, you're a Mage?" Alina asked, then began pondering the conversation that they had until this point. "You don't know where a Mage would work? If you're looking for work as a Mage, everyone knows that you should join a guild." "Guild, huh? Where do I find one of those? Also, do I need a resume or something for that?" "No, you don't need anything like that, but it would help if you knew someone in the guild that you tried to join." "Huh, damn. Guess I'm back to where I started." That's when Alina smiled really big. "Not quite. I'm in a guild. So maybe if you ask really nicely, I'll get you in." "Nice. So you'll help me?" He asked, finishing his food. "... If you ask really nice." "Uhhh... That sounds like too much work. Well, since I'm done eating, I guess this is goodbye. Come on Su." The emperor tamarin jumped on Parcels shoulder, then he left the restaurant. "... What just happened? Hey, wait! Shit, I have to pay the bill still." ---- "If you were going to help me get in your guild anyway, why didn't you just say that?" Parcel said, walking with Alina beside him. "Geez! I didn't think that you would just walk away. Being around you is really annoying, you know that?" "Really? Huh. So what's the name of this guild of yours, and where is it?" "It's called Satyr Flute, and it's in Lupinus Town. It's a bit away from here, so we'll need to get a wagon." "God, I hate travelling. I should just teleport us there." "You can do that? That'd be great, I could save more of my money." "Ehh." Parcel waved that thought off with a wave of his hand. Category:SuBash Category:Satyrical